Conversations
I SONAMBRA I PM We will see you tonight. Rita Sanderson PM ...tonight? Rita Sanderson PM Where and when? Rita Sanderson PM Is this safe? Rita Sanderson PM Safe as houses Rita Sanderson PM Tonight? Do I need to come back home? Rita Sanderson PM Imma gonna need to shower Rita Sanderson PM Sorry all, OC is a little too far for tonight. Rita Sanderson PM I keep saying that about the South Bay, and yet... Rita Sanderson PM I'm in, just need to freshen up. Rita Sanderson PM I don't know about this Rita Sanderson PM Nothing to fret about. Rita Sanderson PM If you don't feel uncomfortable, then don't worry sitting one out. Not everything is meant for everyone. So if this isn't right for you, no shame in that. Rita Sanderson PM Did anyone else get an email? Rita Sanderson PM Yes. From you. Rita Sanderson PM Huh?? Rita Sanderson PM Do I need to prepare to head to LA? because that means I can't put my PJs on. I got an x Rita Sanderson PM Yep, an email from you with a x, re: Thank you. Rita Sanderson PM Oh, and here I thought it was because I contacted that Rita. Rita Sanderson PM Same. I thought I did something wrong. Rita Sanderson PM So... I get dinner and possibly drink a bit and now there’s talk of a meetup in the OC? Rita Sanderson PM No, only Rita Taylor lives in OC Rita Sanderson PM And Rita Carl Rita Sanderson PM Precisely Rita Sanderson PM I got one from this address Rita Sanderson PM Oh nevermind Rita Sanderson PM Ritaisnothere Rita Sanderson PM uploaded this image: Screen Shot 2013-01-23 at 8.23.43 PM.png Rita Sanderson PM Was it only to me? Rita Sanderson PM I think so. Mine came from your address. What did the email say? Rita Sanderson PM As the Rita before me said... Rita Sanderson PM I recieved one too Rita Sanderson PM One from Rita, or one from SD? Rita Sanderson PM Rita Rita Sanderson PM But only that one Rita got one from SD, if I’m tracking. Rita Sanderson PM They told me to go alone... Rita Sanderson PM Don't die. Rita Sanderson PM Be safe. Rita Sanderson PM Bring spare clothes and maybe some baby wipes. Rita Sanderson PM I have to be up at 7 and dont even know where I'm supposed to go lol Rita Sanderson PM You could just go to Idle Hour. That's a good start. Rita Sanderson PM Not a bad idea... Rita Sanderson PM What makes you say that? Rita Sanderson PM So the x means not chosen tonight? Rita Sanderson PM And here I thought it was just a kiss. Rita Sanderson PM xx Rita Sanderson PM Xxx Rita Sanderson PM Xoxo Rita Sanderson PM joined #-congregatio-. Rita Sanderson PM Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Rita Sanderson PM Is it 2013 where you’re at, Rita? Rita Sanderson PM They said to "search the valley for your chaos" I'm not sure what they mean but I guess they want to meet me at midnight I don't even think I'll be awake by then lol Rita Sanderson PM It’s the chaos building Hold up, I’ll get the address Rita Sanderson PM Ooh right! Rita Sanderson PM A North Hollywood thing? Rita Sanderson PM 12444 Burbank Blvd, Valley Village 91607 Rita Sanderson PM What's that address for? Rita Sanderson PM It's the Santu Chaos building Rita Sanderson PM That’s where you can find your chaos Rita Sanderson PM It’s a building with the word Chaos written on it. Next to Harvest moon in Valley Village. You’ll know it when you see it. Rita Sanderson PM Oh, right. Where chili can be left. Rita Sanderson PM Do you have a blindfold because uh....I dunno sometimes you need it. Rita Sanderson PM I don't think I'm gonna go. Rita Sanderson PM uploaded this image: Image uploaded from iOS Rita Sanderson PM All a bit overwhelming lol Rita Sanderson PM Chili not included. Rita Sanderson PM OK that looks shady as fuck. Rita Sanderson PM It is. Rita Sanderson PM It’s not its off a major street in the valley. I’ve been there many times. Stop frightening the poor gal, Rita. Rita Sanderson PM I assure you that the chili felt safe on that doorstep Rita Sanderson PM There you go then. Perfectly safe. Rita Sanderson PM Safe as houses. Rita Sanderson PM I always feel a semblance of safe when I visit Chaos, if that helps. Rita Sanderson PM Psst. Bring spare clothes and wipes, Rita. But it’s safe. Ish. Well, on the _outside_... Rita Sanderson PM No need for panic, I am sure Rita Sanderson PM Obviously not. Rita Sanderson PM Fuck it. I'll go. What am I expecting? Rita Sanderson PM You're first up so who knows. Rita Sanderson PM I don’t know that any of us can answer that accurately I’d pack a lunch, though. Might be there a while. Rita Sanderson PM ��for waterboarding Rita Sanderson PM If the lunch is Hormel chili, it might double as a bribe. Rita Sanderson PM Expect fun! Rita Sanderson PM Oh, and bouncy floors. But you should _always_ be prepared for those. Rita Sanderson PM I'm so confused. Rita Sanderson PM That’s the right reaction. Rita Sanderson PM Don’t worry, we all are with you, or are you. We’ll be fine. Rita Sanderson PM That is so unbelievably reassuring. We are Rita. Rita Sanderson PM And arguably sane. Rita Sanderson PM Wear nice underwear. You know, just in case. Rita Sanderson PM I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together Rita Sanderson PM I'm not sure about going alone. Rita Sanderson PM Then welcome. Rita Sanderson PM Not one of us have been murdered yet. Probably. Rita Sanderson PM You've been to the address on Burbank Blvd for a "meeting"? Rita Sanderson PM Not personally, my appointment was at a different location. However, there are others present who have... Rita Sanderson PM I’ve been there, yeah. Rita Sanderson PM Wait... is she going to the CHAOS house? Which is a perfectly and totally safe place to go, so I hear. Rita Sanderson PM Everyone’s walked away from it so far, mostly Rita Sanderson PM uploaded this image: Image uploaded from iOS Rita Sanderson PM Bring chili. Hormel, though Stagg is also acceptable. You’ll be fine, I’m sure we’ll see you soon Rita Sanderson PM commented on Rita Sanderson’s file Image uploaded from iOS Whoa! Rita Sanderson PM I wonder what date in 2013 said participant began their fragmentation... Rita Sanderson PM Okay. I'm gonna do it. Rita Sanderson PM Good gal. You’re local to the valley I hope? Rita Sanderson PM Kinda Rita Sanderson PM Just remember to go with the flow and enjoy! Rita Sanderson PM Santu values consent. And loyalty. He has been so kind to us all in the past. Rita Sanderson PM We are keeping an eye out for her. Rita Sanderson PM We are all Rita, after all. Rita Sanderson PM So Rita we all. Rita Sanderson PM K, on my way Rita Sanderson PM Go get em tiger! Rita Sanderson PM Safe travels! Rita Sanderson PM We got this! Rita Sanderson PM Drive safely Rita Sanderson PM A bunch of us live really near by there if there is any kind of emergency �� Rita Sanderson AM I want to come again. Rita Sanderson AM That's what she said. Rita Sanderson AM Welcome…back, Rita! How are you doing? Rita Sanderson AM This was....more than I expected. Rita Sanderson AM can you tell us about your experience? other than what you already recalled sometimes a good night’s sleep jogs the memory Rita Sanderson AM What did I already recall? I don't know anyway it's kinda blurry But I want to do it again Rita Sanderson AM actually, i’m not sure. my memory might be as good as yours at the moment. Rita Sanderson AM Good sign though, wanting to do it again. Rita Sanderson PM @Rita Sanderson Do you remember the love, the joy, the weird sense of relief with in a hazy cloud of numbness? Rita Sanderson PM it’s a kind of love, isn’t it? Rita Sanderson PM I recall being impossibly nervous leading up to the event, but once inside, I felt like I belonged there. Rita Sanderson PM joined #-congregatio-. Rita Sanderson PM *dreamy smile* It was all good, and such a step into the dark and unknown. Rita Sanderson PM You've all been? Maybe that's why it felt so eerily familiar.... Rita Sanderson PM I went to their previous location. Rita Sanderson PM Multiple times. Rita Sanderson PM Like I'm not quite in my body. Rita Sanderson PM It helps to come in your own body. Rita Sanderson PM I dont know if it's "okay" but it's something I really needed